Bloodstained memory
by 90Fullmetal90
Summary: En Fanfic som utspelar sig efter en rad händelser och det har gått ett år efter att Ed och Mindori träffades varav nu Mindori förflyttats från vår värld till Eds. En kärlekshistoria fylld av action.


**Kapitel 1**

De röda ögonen blickade ut över de gröna kullarna, kunde inte riktigt fästa sig vid något speciellt föremål, allt gick för fort och inte ens hon hängde med på vad hon såg, så långt bort hennes ögon såg så var bergen i fjärran stilla, tornade upp sig mot

De röda ögonen blickade ut över de gröna kullarna, kunde inte riktigt fästa sig vid något speciellt föremål, allt gick för fort och inte ens hon hängde med på vad hon såg, så långt bort hennes ögon såg så var bergen i fjärran stilla, tornade upp sig mot himlavalvet lika praktfullt som en påfågels fjädrar. Händerna låg i hennes knä, hållandes om en sliten bok, den såg inte mycket ut för världen men hade en stor roll i hennes och många andras liv, endast hon hade tillgång till bokens innehåll då boken var låst för omvärlden.

Hon lade huvudet mot det kalla fönstret, funderade på vad som skulle hända under dagen, hur hennes vänner mådde, hur hon klarat sig undan döden och allt annat som mer eller mindre kom in i hennes tankegångar. Önskan om att veta hur hennes lillabror mådde blev starkare och starkare för varje dag som gick, men inget kunde göras åt saken.

"Mindori-chan?" Hon drogs tillbaks till värkligheten av den ihåliga barnrösten tillhörande Edwards bror, en pojke vid namn Alphonse, endast vid liv tack vare ett sigill målat inuti rustningen som förseglade hans själ till denna värld. Med smått förvånande ögon vände hon huvud och blick mot rustningens lysande röda ögon, blinkade några gånger och log sedan medan hon kunde känna Edwards gyllene blick på henne.

"Ja?" frågade hon och kände sig konstigt nog lite nervös, hon visste inte varför, hon stod ju nära Alphonse, kanske inte lika nära som hon stod Ed, men nära ändå.

"Hur mår du? Du såg helt borta ut" svarade Al med en smått orolig stämma. Hon skrattade nervöst, släppte boken med ena handen och viftade den avfärdande framför sitt ansikte.

"Jag mår bra, jag dagdrömde lite bara" svarade hon lugnt. Al andades lättat ut, han hade varit orolig för att hon varit ledsen eller allmänt nere för att hon inte sett någon av sina vänner på ett bra tag.

Försiktigt sökte sig Eds högra hand mot hennes ena kind, fick henne att titta undrande på honom samtidigt som hon rös i hela kroppen av kylan handen gav ifrån sig av mital. Hans guld/gula ögon tittade in i hennes röda medan ett säkert leende placerat sig på hans läppar, hon tittade bara på honom, lite förvånad men var glad över att känna hans hand mot sin hud, det var lugnande.

"Jag är säker på att de mår bra" sa han och tog sedan bort sin hand och hon log varmt mot honom, kunde känna att hans ord var sanna, kunde känna hur oros knölen knöts upp i hennes bröst.

"Jag tror dig" viskade hon medan hon försökte hålla tillbaks tårarna. Hon var så glad att hon fortfarande hade Ed hos sig och att hon fått stanna i hans värld, inte behövt följa med till den värld hon var född i, som henne broder Fai nu fått gjort, men han hade också den han älskade med sig.

Ed skulle just säga något mer då Mindori reste på sig, gick mot slutet av tåg vagnen och vände sig om, vinkade med sin vänstra hand i stora vevor, det var hon, Ed och Al som fanns i vagnen så hon behövde inte oroa sig för att bli utpekad som Ishvalid där.

"Jag ska till cafeteria vagnen, ska jag köpa med något?" Det var tyst några få sekunder innan Ed suckade ut, tänkte mer eller mindre att det var typiskt Mindori att fly undan jobbiga saker, just för att inte vilja känna smärta mer än hon gjort, varje dag fick man sin dos besvikelse, Mindori fick bara vissa saker mer än andra.

"En smörgås för min del" sa Ed och log, såg ut över de tomma sätena framför honom och bort mot den senapsblonda flickan, såg hur hon vände om med ett leende, öppnade dörren och gick ut, han visste mycket väl att det blåste mellan vagnarna och att Mindori hade en dålig balans, men hon verkade klara sig bra för sen var hon borta.

"Hon verkar inte alls må bra" svarade Al vilket fick Ed att titta upp på honom, log lite oroligt och han visste att det var sant, Mindori hade ändrats mycket sen han först träffade henne så nu visste han mer eller mindre hur man skulle tolka hennes beteende. Så klappade han brodern på armen, fick ett självsäkert uttryck och såg upp mot det gamla tåg taket.

"Hon talar nog ut när hon känner sig bättre, vi behöver inte oroa oss" svarade Ed.

Al såg bort från dörren, ned på sin blonde storebror och nickade smått, fick det att låta lite knastrande och klankande då han rörde på sig. Han visste att Ed kunde mer om Mindori, visste mer om hennes barndom, om hennes tvillingsyster, hade sätt alla möjliga sidor hos flickan, men han hade fått se en lugn och vuxen sida som sällan visade sig inför Ed.

"Du har nog rätt" svarade han, man kunde nästan ana att han ville le om han haft ett rörligt ansikte.

Nu hade hon satt på sig solglasögonen som alltid fanns till hands i hennes ficka, just för att dölja de röda ögonen som kunde få henne dödad om hon mötte fel person. Hon lät sin högra hand ta ett fast grepp om ett säte då tåget krängde till, höll så hårt i så att hennes högra hand nästan blev vit på sina ställen innan det rättade till sig och hon kunde släppa det krampaktiga taget. Detta var något hon gillade med gamla tåg, de luktade annorlunda, sätena var oftast av trä, inte som x2000 där sätena var så bekväma att man lätt skulle kunna sova i dom en hel natt. Det var svårare att gå genom dessa vagnar, det lät betydligt mer och det gav ifrån sig en varm och nära känsla. Hon andades in denna gamla doft innan hon började gå igen, var glad att kunna röra på sig igen och att få träna sin balans.

När hon var i mitten av vagnen krängde den till igen, denna gång hann hon inte ta tag i något och hon trillade rakt ned på golvet, gav ifrån sig små kvävande ljud som tydde på att det gjort ont. Några få hade vänt sina blickar mot henne men sedan inte brytt sig, hon hatade att bli utpekad på detta sätt, det var pinsamt.

Hon skulle just sätta sig upp då en hand sträcktes mot henne, klädd i finger lösa, lila vantar och hon kunde inte undgå att se alkemi cirkeln på handryggen. Försiktigt tog hon den, tittade in i ett par klarblå ögon som blev isande blåa mot mitten av pupillen och fastnade i de magiska speglingarna av människans själ.

"Hur gick det?" frågade killen som visat fram en hjälpande hand vilket Mindori tog försiktigt och reste sig, tittade ned på honom och sedan omkring i vagnen, log lite nervöst.

"Det gick bra, tack för hjälpen" svarade hon och släppte hans hand och han svarade med att bara le lugnt och ta tillbaks sin hand ned mot sitt knä.

"Ingen orsak, nöjet var på min sida" sa han med ett varmt tonläge och log mot henne, hon skakade smått på huvudet för att komma tillbaks till verkligheten innan hon snabbt ursäktade och började gå mot nästa vagn, kände massa blickar på sig och det gjorde henne smått orolig. Hon lade snabbt en röd slinga bakom örat innan hon sträckte sig för att ta tag i dörren som skiljde denna vagn från den andra och hon skulle precis öppna den då den sköts upp och innan hon visste något hade hon vänts mot de resande och hade nu en kniv mot sin strupe.

"Gör som vi säger och ingen kommer till skada!" kom en bullrande röst och Mindori fick snabbt en blick av storleken av mannen som höll henne, han kanske var tre gånger så stor som hon men inte så mycket längre än att hennes huvud nådde till dennes haka. Även i denne sits höll hon sig lugn tills hon upptäckte att hon faktiskt såg allt klart, det fanns inget mörker framför henne som skulle ha fått henne att se det mesta i bruna nyanser. Solglasögonen hade slungats iväg någon meter, hon såg dem tydligt, lika tydligt som hon kände hur vass kniven var mot hennes strupe.

"Ge hit alla era pengar och värdesaker, lägg dom i säcken som vi skickar runt, SÄTT FART!" vrålade han ut och fullt med människor började plocka efter sina smycken, någon försökte säga emot och fick istället en rejäl smäll eller så hotade dom med att skära halsen av henne, vilket Mindori tyckte skulle bli lite väl blodigt, mest för dom. Hennes blick gick från människa till människa och hon upptäckte hur något blont stack upp bakom fönstret i andra änden av vagnen, Ed tittade ut och väntade på något bra läge och hon kunde tydligt se att han var förbannad och att han hatade sitsen han hamnat i.

Hon tittade försiktigt på honom, höll sina händer på mannens arm som gick om hennes hals, höll även koll på den glänsande kniven. När hennes blick vande sig lite bättre kunde hon se små inristade former på det lilla bladet, något som liknade en orm eller kanske en drake och hon gillade det, de gav kniven en egen själ än en helt normal kniv som är helt slät. När hon tittade upp igen hoppade hennes hjärta över ett slag, benen vek sig nästan vilket resulterade i att mannen tog ett hårdare tag och drog henne närmare sig.

Framför dom, i gången stod han, kolsvart hår som blev lila ner mot topparna, han själv var nästan helt klädd i lila och han tittade rakt in i ögonen på mannen som höll henne. Hennes röda ögon tittade förvånat på honom, han bara stod där, ett leende på sina läppar och med nästan lycklig blick, hela han log, det var underligt i denne situation och hon visste inte hur hon skulle reagera på det.

"Ur vägen annars skjuter jag!" sa en man förbannat bakom pojken, höll en pistol mot pojkens huvud. Mindori försökte se förbi pojken, mot Ed utan resultat, men hon visste att han skulle göra något då det behövdes. Allt som allt var det tre män i vagnen, den tredje stod och höll koll på människorna i vagnen, den andre samlade in värdesakerna och den första höll henne om strupen, väntandes på att få köra kniven i henne.

Hon hann knappt blinka innan pojken var borta och hon kunde se in i Eds gyllene ögon på andra sidan igen, mannen som stått med säcken var nerslagen på golvet med pojken över sig. Antagligen hade han tacklat mannen, fällt honom till golvet och Mindori visste att hon måste göra något, hon hörde ett klankande ljud bakom sig och skrik i vagnen, sedan ett slag och hon förde snabbt sina händer mot kniven, blundade och drog in kniven i sin hud, gjorde en extra ring på sina fingrar, mer han hon inte innan mannen tog ett så hårt tag att hon började tappa andan, kunde inte dra in mer luft i lungorna. Plötsligt försvann smärtan och hon föll till golvet, slog i knäna och kände smärtan genom ben och lungor då hon hostade till och drog in luft.

"Mindori-chan, gick det bra?" hon kände väl igen rösten och tittade upp på Alphonse och nickade, han hade gått på taket för att komma till vagnens andra ingång, när hon vände tillbaks såg hon hur Ed kom inspringande och han satte sig framför henne med ett blandat uttryck.

"Du får inte skrämmas så" sa Ed och andades ut, hon kunde höra oron i hans röst och hon gillade det inte.

"Det var inte meningen" sa hon hest och försökte ställa sig upp, Ed hjälpte henne och höll en stadig hand om hennes midja, en lätt rodnad kunde synas på hennes kinder och hjärtat bultade lika fort som en fågels, pumpade ut varmt blod snabbare en någonsin, det fick henne nästan att må illa.

"Hur mår hon?" frågade pojken, eller snarare killen, han var kanske 1.70 lång och kanske i deras ålder, fortfarande med ett leende på läpparna och rösten var lugn och sansad som om inget hänt.

"Bra verkar det som" svarade Ed lätt och försökte le medan Mindori tittade på honom och mot de resande, de sa inget, de backade nästan bara undan av hennes röda ögon, det var också en annan sak som förvånade henne, pojken reagerade inte på att hon var från Ishval.

"Tack för hjälpen" svarade Al som varit borta i kanske några sekunder och frågat ut männen o bundit fast dom.

"Ingen orsak"

"Hur många?" frågade Ed och såg upp på sin bror mer en allvarlig blick, fortfarande hållandes om Mindori som stod och smått skakade, bara den lilla energin hon använt på sina krafter hade tagit på hennes styrka. Allt som hänt bara några dagar tidigare hade fått henne att sova tills i morse och alla styrka för krafterna hade inte återvänt, hon hade förbrukat så mycket att hon varit på gränsen till döden.

"12, tre i varje vagn, lokförarna vet inget" svarade Al, nu började Mindori vakna till och hon knuffade försiktigt på Ed och han släppte medan hon nu försökte stå för sig själv innan hon tittade upp på Al igen.

"Om ni ska stoppa dom blir jag med"


End file.
